There is an on-going interest in providing training methods that allow golfers, both professional players and casual players to improve their game. Currently, simple, non-intrusive, cost effective ways don't exist that allow golfers to train muscle memory for trajectory at the driving range or while playing a round on the course. In particular, to enable confident club selection/shot execution for a needed distance on the course, it is desirable to provide golfers with method and apparatus 1) to train muscle memory for trajectory across a series of clubs, 2) to know whether the range training for trajectory is being correctly reproduced while on the golf course, 3) to measure muscle memory consistency in their swing when ball results are impacted by in-situ environmental conditions, and 4) to make training/practice more entertaining. Methods and apparatus designed or configured to meet these desires are described as follows.